Just Hold On
by hipeoples302
Summary: oneshot. Kessi.


_**A/N: A one-shot fic. Very loosely based off of Taylor Swift's "Love Story". I got some ideas from it haha**_

_**A Kyle XY Love Story**_

Jessi ran as fast and hard as she could, the trees turning into big streaks of green as she passed. She needed to get away as far as she could. Once again, she found herself running away from her problems. Jessi stuck around mainly because of Kyle, she believed that she finally had a chance with him. Recent events have proved her otherwise…

Memories flashed through her head, most of them relating to Kyle. _She felt a strange force; she gazed around the fire hoping to find the answer. Jessi finally found her answer as her eyes fixated on the boy across the fire. He seemed to be just as intrigued as she, and Jessi couldn't help but notice the boy's god-like features accented by the light glowing from the fire. _

Jessi shook her head. She refused to be hypnotized by him once again. She was done with being hurt time after time and was ready to get rid of it once and for all. Kyle was the last person she expected to gain pain from, considering all the times he provided her comfort and relief. _Jessi found herself back in Kyle's tub back on that day she found out about Sarah. Her lower lip began to quiver as she rested her head on Kyle's arm. Kyle held a tight embrace around her while he gently pulled her sweat-filled hair behind her ear. Jessi laced her fingers around his as he returned with a kiss on the back of her head._

She came to an abrupt halt. She clutched her head in frustration.

"Stop it!" She cried. With that, followed another memory…_For the first time in a long time, she was able to release a true smile._ _Sarah truly did care about her and Kyle found a way to prove that to her. Jessi looked up at her savior, her guardian who stared back at her with a look she didn't recognize. Her smiled dropped as Kyle's hand graced her hair. Jessi's heart began to pound in anticipation as Kyle began to lean into her. Finally his lips touched hers, and when the kiss paused, she slipped in a slight smile._

Jessi dropped her knees to the dirt. She felt defeated. _Her heart sank as Kyle lightly pushed her out of his room. Not long after, Amanda arrived at the window. Jessi stayed just outside the doorway and heard everything they said, and everything they didn't. When the talking stopped, she heard the sound of two lips kissing. Jessi knew right there that Kyle had made his decision and it didn't include her._

Her weight shifted back onto her butt and he legs followed and landed in front of her. Jessi wrapped her arms tightly around her legs and buried her face to her knees.

"I just want it to be over…all of it." She whispered between her tears.

"You don't mean that…" Kyle's voice came out of nowhere from behind. Jessi jumped up in shocked and took a slight step back.

"What are you doing here?" Jessi stated sadly.

"Why did you run away?"

"Everyone keeps pushing me away, and it seems as if you have already made your decision…" Kyle sighed. He knew Jessi was listening outside the door.

"Jessi, I—"

"Kyle, don't." She cut him off. "Just leave me be, I'll be fine." She stared at the ground as she said this.

"Don't lie to me…if you don't mean it, then don't say it." Kyle was getting frustrated. Everything that has been happening lately is beginning to overwhelm him.

"Don't worry about me…I don't want you to worry about me, I'm fine." She continued to look at the ground as she spoke.

"You can't even look me in the eye when you say that." Kyle took a step toward her carefully, expecting her to move. Instead, Jessi's feet were frozen in place. He gently lifted her chin up with his hand and stopped when her eyes finally met his. "Jessi, please talk to me…"

"I don't know what you want me to say." Jessi said stubbornly, but vulnerable. She shrugged her shoulders. "I'm here because nobody wants me, and the only person who did is dead. I could have saved her but I didn't."

"What happened to Sarah isn't your fault, and you know I care about you."

"But you don't want me. You want Amanda." Jessi pushed his hand away and took another step back.

"I want both of you. That's the problem. I don't know how to handle the feelings I have for both of you."

"Well, why not just go with her? Everyone seems to be trying so hard to keep us apart. Everyone seems to be trying to tell me how to feel. Kyle, I love you with my whole heart and Nicole is telling me I can't feel that way. I tell Lori that we kissed and act like I am going to ruin your "pure, gentle" soul."

"We have to respect Nicole's wishes; we are living in her house. And with Lori, you shouldn't care about what others think about you."

"But I _do _care what others think. Don't you get it? They programmed me to be bad, and I can't change that no matter what I do."

"You decide who you want to be. No one else can decide that for you."

"I can't…" Jessi looked away.

"You can't what?" Kyle asked confused.

"I just am not meant to be living in this world. It would be easier for you and everyone else if I were just to be gone…" She said it quietly, with her voice trembling. After a pause, she looked up and said slightly louder, "Just let me do what I need to do." She quickly turned around and tried to get away, but Kyle was faster. Before she could move a few steps, he bear hugged her from behind.

"And what is that?" Kyle said calmly as he held on to her tightly.

"Let me go!" Jessi yelled as she struggled to get out but Kyle was more focused so his strength overpowered hers.

"I don't know what to say to you then, if anything I say you just shove it back at me!" Kyle yelled back.

"I don't understand why you are here with me right now. You have so many other people that care about you, while I have none!"

"I care! Why can't you understand that? If I didn't care, would I be here trying so hard not to lose you? Trying so hard to get through your head that I care about you? If I didn't care, I would have let you give up every time you wanted to. If I didn't care, I wouldn't have held you every time you cried. If I didn't care, I wouldn't be here holding you now because you would have been gone the day you wanted to jump off that ledge and into the river. The fact is that I do care and I need you just as much as you need me." Jessi felt her legs collapse below her, but Kyle was still there to hold her up. Tears escaped from her eyes as her struggle turned into holding on for support.

"I don't understand how you can care and accept me while I have done so many horrible things…" Her voice cracked as she spoke.

"You have to accept yourself too, and if you don't, you have to make it so you do. You are the only person in this would who is like me…please don't leave me Jessi." Kyle said the second statement quietly, almost desperately. Kyle sat on the ground, gently setting Jessi down in front of him. He finally released his grip on her but still kept his arms where they were. Jessi looked up at him, vulnerable. Kyle pushed a piece of her hair behind her ear and then rested on her cheek. He wanted to kiss her, but wasn't so sure if that is what she wanted. So instead he brought his lips to her forehead. When he pulled back, Jessi brought her hand up and pulled him toward her. She kissed him softly. He smiled. "What was that for?"

"For everything you said. You never let me give up, and took my hand before I would fall, and never failed to pull me back up."

"I will always be here for you, even if sometimes it doesn't seem like it."

"I know that. Deep down, I will always know that." With that, Jessi closed her eyes, exhausted. Kyle gently lifted her up and began heading back home.


End file.
